Outbreak
by Steins.Experiment
Summary: Karkat had always wanted to be the leader, but now that he was, every loss was putting weight on his own shoulders. AU where SGrub never existed. Rated M for Violence, Gore, Language, and Character death. This Story involves Zombies. If you have some sort of problem with zombies, then...don't read. :I Put any suggestions/pairing requests in your reviews please! :D
1. Just playing around

There is no piece of art that cannot be improved by adding Zombies, in my eyes.  
And so, this story has been written. :I  
In an AU where SGrub never existed  
I am including a few OC's for plot reasons.  
If you want your OC included, send me their Bio and I'll see if I can work them in :D  
There will be no pairings included unless requested, and even then I might not like the pairing.  
So….yeah…that's about it.  
Please enjoy this shit I dare to call writing

* * *

The din of multiple pre-pubescent voices filled the room innocently. Nobody would suspect that they were up to anything dangerous. They didn't think they were either.

"Add some of this!"

"No! How about this steaming red stuff?"

"Wait! Why not this bubbling chemical?"

"Shut up and just add them all!"

And that's what the three young trolls did.

The mixture they made using the chemicals they "borrowed" from a nearby low-security lab began to fill the room with a murky black mist. They coughed and waved their hands in front of their faces until the room cleared up. They faced one another, their eyes wide and their smirks even wider. Ideas began to fly through the air. What to do with their new concoction? Oh, the possibilities were endless.

"Dude…Let's slip it in Alcida's drink!" One of them suggested. Snickers and compliments on his brilliance filled the room. They picked up the boiling mud-colored liquid and snuck downstairs, where a fourth troll, a young girl sat in the Nutrition block. Uninterested in their experiments, she stared out the window in boredom, not paying attention to the fizzling drink next to her on the counter.

She turned back around and took a sip of her soda, only to examine it more closely afterwards. It tasted…strange, to say the least. And…wasn't it a brighter orange a second ago? She…couldn't focus on that. Was it? Was what? Orange…what…She grabbed her head and fell onto the floor, convulsing. Bile mixed with her last meal erupted from her throat and she clenched her hair tighter, screaming in pain as the stomach acid burned her esophagus. She rolled around on the floor, screaming and flailing.

"Holy shit, what's wrong with her?"

"Fuck, what did we do?"

"Damn it Darkov, this is your fault!"

All movement ceased as Alcida jerkily stood, still screaming, and turned towards the wall. The three boys held their breath as she reached up, clawing at her face. Severed chunks of light gray flesh hit the floor, bright green blood dripping down her face along with it. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she stopped her high-pitched scream, her shallow breathing being the only thing that was heard in the room.

For a brief moment.

Karkat turned towards the window, raising his eyebrow. Was somebody screaming? Sounded like some toddlers, not too far off. Psh, like it mattered. He turned back towards his computer and continued to work on his failed hacking.

*DING*

"FUCK!" He opened up Trollian, checking his new message.

[twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] ]

TA: Holy fuck KK diid you hear that kiid 2cream a 2econd ago?

CG: REALLY? NO SHIT.

CG:THANKS FOR ALERTING ME THAT YOUR HEARING DUCTS ARE STILL IN WORKING ORDER.

CG: YEP. PERFECTLY USEFUL INFORMATION.

CG: OF COURSE I HEARD IT, I'M NOT DEAF.

TA: Man, that wa2 loud.

TA: what do you thiink happened?

CG: GEE, I DON'T KNOW.

CG: MAYBE THEIR LUSUS FLIPPED SHIT AFTER THEY SPILLED THEIR MILK.

CG: MIGHT AS WELL ADD THEIR NAME TO THE CASUALTY LIST.

CG: BOO HOO. WE'LL HAVE TO HOLD A FUNERAL.

TA: 2ounded liike there wa2 more than one.

CG: WHATEVER. PROBABLY JUST WATCHING A SCARY MOVIE.

TA: yeah, II hope you're riight.

[ twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] ]

Karkat closed the window and went back to his coding. Glad to get the distraction out of the way. His ears perked up at the sound of…another scream? What the fuck? He walked over and closed his window, not bothering to look outside. With a small grunt, he disrobed and crawled into his recuperacoon. It's been a long day.

*DING*  
*DING*  
*DING*

He woke up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and growling at the same time. After showering and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, he walked over to his crab-top, where several messages awaited him.

[terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] ]

TC: HoLy ShIt BrO, dId YoU hEaR tHe MoThErFuCkInG nEwS fLaSh? Do:

[grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] ]

GA: Karkat, I Would Strongly Urge You To Turn On Your Television.

GA: There Is An Essential Warning That You Would Benefit From Hearing.

[arsenicCatnip [AC] started trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] ]

AC: oh my gosh, Karkitty! Did you s33 the news yet?

AC: I hope you don't get caught in the furray!

AC: It's got to be crazy out there!

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He cracked his knuckles, ready to complete the task of making smart ass replies when his computer reverted to a "Please stand by" screen, a low, continuous beep sound emitting from the speakers.

"…WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

Authors Note: Alcida and Darkov and the others were NOT the OC's I was planning on adding, they were just kinda…people I came up with on the spot :T Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and, if you disliked it, please try not to flame, but constructed criticism is welcome!


	2. What is THAT!

Karkat's eyes widened as the beeping noise drew down, and a low monotone male voice came through his speakers instead.

"Attention. This is an emergency broadcast. We are strongly encouraging evacuation on the following cities."

Karkat listened in annoyance as cities were listed until he heard his own. He leaned forward, desperate to hear more.

"Please be cautious. There is an unknown infection terrorizing the public. Please be cautious of individuals with the following symptoms and/or traits. Jerking movements, Foaming at the mouth, Darkened skin, rolled back eyes, missing pieces of flesh, extreme rage, high-pitched scre-"

Karkat had long since stopped listening to the voice, having rolled away from his computer. He jumped up and grabbed his sickle, gripping the handle so tightly his knuckles were white. "CRAB DAD! COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" His only response was the usual. It sounded a bit different from how it normally sounded, but Karkat wasn't paying attention. He didn't even notice how it ended differently.

"SCREEEEEEEEEeeee-"

"DAMN IT, YOU UNINTELLIGIBLE PIECE OF SHIT."

He grabbed a backpack and shoved some things in that he might need. Food, blanket, two extra sets of clothes, First aid kit, and a water bottle. He zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder, keeping the sickle in his hand. He stopped briefly to admire how fucking clever he was. Only a leader would think to pack up instead of just leave their hive. Without supplies, they were doomed. He could put other trolls at his mercy if they ran out of necessities. Heh heh, who's the leader no-

CRASH.

THUMP.

"SCRAAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-AK!"

He turned around quickly, holding his sickle tight. The first thing he saw was the broken window. Next was that…thing on the floor. It was HIDEOUS. Like, Troll Jocelyn Wildenstein hideous. What precious little skin it had left was black and mutilated. Light blue blood oozing out of its empty eye sockets and multiple gashes on its face. Its elbows and knees were bent in just completely fucking wrong directions and…and it was…

AND IT WAS CRAWLING STRAIGHT TOWARDS HIM AT FUCKING ALARMING SPEEDS.

Karkat was paralyzed for a split-second, but he moved fast, lifting his sickle and bringing the blade down upon…its head. He couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. It flailed for a moment, screaming and clawing at him without success. When it finally stopped moving, he pulled the sickle out and stared at the black and blue mess on his floor, shuddering. When he finally worked up the nerve to move, he ran down the stairs, searching for his lusus. He was about to shout for that procrastinating bastard when he stopped abruptly at the door at the end of the stairway, leading to the Nutrition Block.

Cautiously, he placed his pointed ear on the door, listening for noises. He heard raspy, low volume screeching not unlike his lusus' along with hardened flesh tearing and smacking lips. He covered his mouth to prevent the sob from erupting from it.

"Crabdad….oh...god...Crabdad…" He whispered, keeping surprisingly quiet. Much as he hated to show it, he cared for his lusus. And now...

He continued to listen, but suddenly all went silent. It was sudden, so it wasn't like they had finished their meal and left. He was unnerved at the silence, to say the least. It couldn't mean anything good. His ear that wasn't pressed to the door began to pick up something from the top of the stairs that confirmed his theory.

_...thump…thump…_

…

"SCRAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-A-AK!"  
"SCRAAAAA-A-A-A-AK!"  
"SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-AK!"

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP-_

"OH SHIT!" He screamed, pressing himself against the door. That sounded like more than one. Even more terrifying was the handful of screams, followed by pounding on the other side of the door. The hinges would give any second, but he couldn't run upstairs. Even if by some chance, he managed to dispatch of his unwelcome visitors, he would have nowhere to go. His room was at least 40 meters above the ground. It wasn't like he could just scream TALLY-HO! And jump out the window, expecting to escape without a scratch.

He was officially screwed.

Just as the disgusting shambling beings came into sight, running down the staircase full-speed, he couldn't help but notice just how truly disgusting they were. Festering rotted skin covered by tattered rags that were once clothing. Only one had eyes, and his were rolled back, showing no pupil but only clouded yellow. Blood of multiple colors covered their skinny bodies from which flesh appeared to be torn of completely in some places.

One of the hinges on the door broke off, and a number of rotting arms clawed through the new opening in search of their pray. Karkat gulped and closed his eyes, not wanting to stare at the hellish beings less than 5 meters away from him. He was prepared to start blindly swinging his sickle in a last resort to defend himself when a loud voice broke through his fear.

"HEADSS UP!"

Karkat's eyes opened just in time to see the three ghouls, their swinging claws less than a meter away, decapitated by a large, ash-colored blade which passed through their necks in one swing, burying itself in the wall. The bodies and heads fell to the ground and he heard a chuckle at the clever wording before a hand grabbed his wrist and started leading (more like dragging) him up the stairs.

As if on cue, the door he had just been leaning against flew off the hinges, and a horde of 15 if not more of those things came running up the stairs after them, the bright red blood of his lusus coating their mangled faces.

"Come ON!" That voice again snapped him out of his momentary depression. He could barely keep up with the speed of the stranger who was pulling him into his room and shutting the door. As he leaned over and put a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath, he finally managed to look up and observe his savior.

It looked like a guy, from the gray denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off, and cargo pants tucked into hiking boots. The hair was put up into a somewhat long ponytail, but it was probably just like an Equius type of thing. After catching his breath, he began to shout at the stranger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU REALLY FIND IT NECESSARY TO POLLUTE THE AIR OF MY CREATURE-INFESTED HIVE WITH YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES OF PUNS AT THE MOST UNFITTING TIM-"

His rant was cut off when the stranger turned and put a finger to his li-

Oh wait. It was a girl.


End file.
